Life in the Suburbs
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve and Natasha have retired from SHIELD and now live a normal life in suburban D.C. with their little daughter. Previously a one shot called "Completing the Objective", now a series of one shots inspired by either prompts or my own ideas.
1. First Day

"How long to our destination?" Steve asked her.

"ETA 5 minutes. We need to be prepared." Natasha replied.

Steve looked behind him as he drove. "It appears we have all the necessary equipment. What we need to be concerned about is the destination and how our package will respond to it.

"I think our package will respond just fine. ETA 1 minute."

Steve drove slowly around the curb and approached their destination. "We're here."

Natasha looked at the building. "All right, time to initiate our mission."

The exited the vehicle and Steve circled round the van and pulled open the slide door. A five-year old girl with blonde pigtails exited the vehicle.

"Alright sweetheart, first day of kindergarten, you excited?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, daddy." she replied, though Natasha noted some hesitation.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

The girl looked to her mother and nodded. Natasha smiled a little and kneeled down to her. "Anastasia Elizavette Rogers, I promise you there's nothing to be afraid of. You're gonna meet many new friends and get to learn a lot of fun things. Do you trust me?"

The girl nodded as Steve helped her slide on her backpack. "That's my girl." he remarked. "Now take our hands."

Anastasia took one of each of her parents and walked with them up the stairs to the school. A group of children her age stood outside with a woman in front. The woman saw them and went to greet them.

"Hi! I'm Miss Kilger. And this must be Anastasia Rogers, am I correct?"

"Yes." Anastasia replied.

Miss Kilger smiled. "It's great to meet you. Why don't you go join your classmates?"

She looked to her parents, who let go of her hands and she ran over to get in the line.

"Promise to take care of her, won't you ma'am?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry, Anastasia will love kindergarten."

"That's good enough for me." Natasha said, Steve nodding in agreement. They waved goodbye to their daughter and return to their minivan.

"She'll be fine." Steve said as they buckled up. She turned to Natasha, who had a look of doubt on her face. "You disagree?"

She turned to him. "No, no. It's just, do you regret taking my idea of retiring to the suburbs?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes I think to myself why do you trust me."

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because you're my wife and I trust you 100%. Anastasia trusts you 100%. Never doubt why."

She smiled at him and they kissed. He finished buckling her up and shifted the vehicle in reverse, driving away from the school.

_fin_


	2. School Play

They sped through the thick traffic of downtown Washington, D.C., being careful to not bring harm to any civilians.

"We're going to be late, it's going to happen in 7 minutes!" Natasha exclaimed, as Steve whirled the van left and raced down the street.

"There it is!" he exclaimed and roared up the parking lot of the target building and parked.

"Camera?" he asked. She held it up. "Check." she replied.

"Alright. Let's do this." they exited the car and hustled through the doors. As they entered, they encountered a large group o people, amongst them Miss Kilger.

"Aah, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, you made it!"

"Thank god. Wouldn't miss my daughter's play for the world." Steve said.

"Some friends of yours are already here."

"Who?"

She pointed to Tony and Clint, who waved to them.

Natasha smiled and leaned in to whisper to Steve. "Find seats as far away from them. I want to be able to listen to this thing rather than them bickering over who's the better godfather."

Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around hers, escorting her into the auditorium.

* * *

The play was about a flower struggling to grow. Anastasia was playing the flower. Steve was fumbling around with the camera and began recording it upside down.

"Umm, Natasha? Is this right?" he asked.

She turned and smiled, taking the camera and flipping it the right way around. Steve looked embarrassed. "It's alright, Steve, you're still learning. How about I record this?"

He nodded and she held the camera up to the play. Anastasia saw her parents in the crowd and waved happily to them, before being ushered by her teacher to get into position.

The play moved along smoothly, with only slight problems like kids forgetting their lines or getting stage fright. Anastasia managed to hold her own so when the play ended the audience gave a huge round of applause. Anastasia smiled but ran off stage out of embarrassment. The adults arose to go see their children backstage. As Steve and Natasha entered the dressing room, they were surprised to see Tony and Clint already there.

"You know, Annie, I cheered for you the loudest." Tony said.

"He's kidding, for you see, I was cheering louder."

"Please, my tempo is much better than yours."

"Boys, this is Anastasia's moment." Natasha said, as Steve crouched down in front of his daughter.

"You did great out there! That practice sure paid off."

"Thanks, daddy." she said, hugging him. Natasha smiled down at them. After Anastasia let go of her father she went to her mom. "What did you think, mommy?"

"I agree. You were great. I'm very proud of you." she replied. Anastasia hugged her mother. Tony clapped his hands together.

"Right, this calls for a celebration. Ice cream on me."

"In your dreams, Stark. My treat" Clint said, walking out the door. Steve and Natasha looked at each other.

"Those two." Natasha said, shaking her head. Steve had Anastasia climb onto his shoulders. "Let's head out." he said, leading the way.


	3. Halloween

"I honestly can't believe she wants to dress up like this." Steve said, looking at his daughter's Lady Gaga outfit. "Why did Tony buy this?"

"Because Annie likes Lady Gaga." Natasha replied. "It's too late to find a new one anyway, so we're going to have to make do."

Steve nodded. "And I'm "very" intrigued as to what you picked out for us."

"Oh, I think you'll like it." she said with a wink and brought Anastasia upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"I feel foolish." Steve said as they walked down the street.

"Don't be so gloomy Steve. Or should I say, Ken?"

"Button it, Barbie." Steve replied, tugging at the loud Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. Natasha smiled. They spent the next half hour going up and down the street collecting candy with Anastasia. Soon though, they decided to stop and go to Tony's Halloween party at Stark Tower.

"I don't know about Stark's new invention. Can it really transport us from here to New York?" Steve asked, skeptical as the family stepped down into an alley.

"Guess we'll give it a shot." Natasha replied. She held onto Anastasia while Steve held onto her hand and activated the teleporter. Soon the alley changed into Tony's party, where the other Avengers stood waiting for them.

"And it works!" the inventor exclaimed. Anastasia ran to greet her godfathers Clint, Thor and Bruce while Steve and Natasha complimented Tony on his new invention.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts." Steve said.

"You and me both. I was afraid I was going to disintegrate you. But you're here and I can sell this to the army tomorrow with worrying about soldiers never coming back."

Steve smiled and went to play with Anastasia. The night wore on and soon the 5 year old fell asleep. Seeing this, Steve and Natasha decided it was time to head home. He picked his daughter up and took his wife's arm in his. They bid their friends goodbye and teleported back to their house. Immediately after putting Anastasia to bed, Steve changed out of his Ken costume. He sat down on their bed as Natasha got out of her own costume.

"You owe me for making me wear that ridiculous costume." he joked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"That right?" she asked, getting into the bed.

"Yup."

"Then let me pay it back." and she pulled Steve under the sheets.


	4. Natasha's Birthday

"Hey Annie, come here for a second." Steve whispered to his daughter from his desk, while Natasha was washing her hands in the kitchen. Anastasia obeyed her father and walked over to him.

"Where's that card you made mommy?" he asked. The girl ran back over to her play area and picked up her card, bringing it back to him.

"Great. I wanted to put this in." Steve pulled out a gold necklace and taped it to the inside of the card. "Now go give it to her."

Anastasia scampered off to the kitchen while Steve idly returned to his work. A few minutes later, his wife came walking around the corner, the necklace wrapped around her fingers.

"Something tells me Annie had some help with this." she said. Steve leaned back with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe. Might've been her by herself."

"Then maybe Annie will get the affection and gratitude I have for their wonderful gift."

Steve took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Well, when you offer that, i'll take credit. Do you like it?"

"I love it." she said, as Steve helped her put it on. "Happy birthday." he whispered, kissing the back of her head. Anastasia made a face, partially feeling left out. Natasha smiled. "Annie's feeling left out."

Steve smiled as well. "Can't have that now. Come here, sweetie."

Anastasia clambered into her mother's lap, with Steve hugging them both tightly. "I got my two favourite girls here. But I think my legs are becoming numb."

"That's the goal." Natasha quipped. He smiled and kissed her again as rain started to pound down outside.


	5. Thanksgiving

Assembled at Stark Tower, the group was celebrating a freshly minted tradition: Group Thanksgiving.

The women fraternized in the living area while the men prepared the meal. Steve was garnishing the turkey with some vegetables, including carrots and onions and stuck it into the oven.

"Now we wait." Steve said.

"Yeah, for four hours." Clint moaned, rubbing his hungry stomach.

"Here, have a tarted pop, my brother." Thor said, offering him a pack of pop tarts. Clint ravenously devoured them.

"How go the potatoes, Banner?" Tony asked.

"All peeled. We doing boiled or mashed?"

"Mashed." Steve replied. "Always mashed."

"Alrighty, I need some milk and some butter." Bruce said, with Clint handing him the two requested items.

"Steve, be a pet and bring these drinks to the women." Tony asked, handing him a bottle of wine and five glasses. Steve complied, exiting the kitchen and approaching the group consisting of Natasha, Pepper, Darcy, Betty and Jane.

"Drinks, ladies?" Steve offered. All but Natasha accepted. He poured them and handed them off to each of them.

"Nat?" he asked, handing her a glass.

"In a minute. Can we talk?"

He nodded. Natasha asked Darcy to keep an eye on a TV watching Annie and led Steve to a vacant drinking room.

"Natasha what is it?" Steve asked as Natasha shut the door.

"Steve, I can't drink alcohol."

"Really? Cause you used to knock back vodka like there was no tomorrow."

"Not unable to drink it. Just can't for the next 9 months, if you catch what I'm saying."

Steve thought for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Are you-?"

She beamed at him. His own smile grew wider as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm assuming it happened when we fooled around on Halloween?"

She nodded. "Yup. Exactly four weeks."

He kissed the top of her head. "So should we tell them now?"

Natasha thought for a moment. "Perhaps at dinner."

He nodded in agreement.

"We should get back. They'll think something is up." she pulled out of his hold before immediately being brought back into it. He kissed her on the lips this time.

"Thank you for being a great wife." he said. He took her hand and they walked back to the party.

* * *

They fed Anastasia earlier so that the adults could eat with alcohol. They put her into a JARVIS-supervised room to sleep.

As they ate, Steve glanced to Natasha for the go ahead. Finally, she nodded and Steve stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast. To good health, great friends and amazing families." the others raised their glasses. Steve waited a moment before continuing.

"You know, speaking of family, it appears soon we'll be having a new member."

The group appeared confused until they saw Steve and Natasha smile at one another. Soon they were all over the couple, showering them with congratulations.

"I wonder how Annie will take it." Pepper said.

Steve and Natasha slightly grimaced at each other.


	6. Christmas

They decided to have the Christmas party at their home rather than at Stark Tower.

"Which one of you made the egg nog? It's great." Tony said, gulping back drink after drink.

"I did. Learned to make it in basic training." Steve replied. "Take the carton and fuse whiskey and bourbon into it. Just don't have more than 10 cups."

"Fear not! I'm only at 6!" Tony said, about to pour some more. Pepper intervened.

"And 6 is your cut off." Tony pouted as she escorted him away from the drink.

Steve smiled at the crowd. His whole family was there, wife, daughter and his teammates/friends. He couldn't ask for a better life.

Thor walked into the house, a tree under one arm.

"Brothers and sisters, I have been led to believe its customary for a tree of decoration to be set up."

He set it up and people began flocking to find decorations to put on. During this time, Darcy was talking to Clint. He saw him hold something out and suddenly she was happily hugging him.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Natasha asked, as she walked towards Steve.

"I don't know, but she's awfully happy about it."

The two ran towards the soldier and spy. "Guess who's engaged?" Darcy questioned.

"No way, congratulations!" Natasha exclaimed, hugging her, Steve shaking Clint's hand.

"Good man. Make an honest woman out of her."

"More like the other way around." he quipped.

Darcy darted off to tell Betty and Bruce the good news, Clint following closely behind.

Steve smiled again, and when he turned, he saw Natasha holding her arm upward. He looked up to see her dangling a mistletoe above their heads.

"That wasn't there a minute ago." he playfully said.

"Shut up and kiss me." she replied, pressing her lips on to his.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke to find Annie sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Did Santa come?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart, let's go find out." Steve said, as Annie ran out of the room. She kissed Natasha on the forehead and said she could sleep in for a little while longer if she wanted. She said no and got up as well.

When they got into the living room, they saw Annie gaping at the plethora of gifts. They smiled as she began opening them up.

* * *

They watched as she played with her new set of Barbie dolls. Natasha soon shot forward.

"I almost forgot." she said, walking towards a stocking and pulled out a brown envelope. "This is for you."

He took the envelope and opened it. His eyes went wide as he saw what it was: ultrasound pictures.

"That's our child, two months along." she said, slightly patting her growing belly.

He looked at her. "Thank you." he said, kissing her. They broke off for a second. "Merry Christmas, Nat."

"Merry Christmas, Steve." she replied, resuming their make-out session.

**A/N Hey everyone, apologies for the delay. Just be glad I'm even uploading it as I was nearly killed in a car accident yesterday. Luckily I lived and I shall try to keep updating.**


	7. New Year

"She's precious, isn't she." Bruce said, as Annie fell asleep. She begged her parents to let her stay up for New Year's, but by 10, she passed out.

"I'll just slip her into a room." Steve said, taking his daughter into his hands. Natasha and Bruce watched as he walked Annie out of the room.

"How are you two faring out?"

"Great. Steve and I are just ecstatic for the baby."

"Hoping for a boy this time?"

"We'd be happy with any gender."

"I could find out for you, if you want."

Natasha thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'd like to wait a little longer."

"Alright." Bruce replied as Steve came back.

"That's her taken care of. Mind if I whisk my wife away from you?"

"Not at all. I have to find Betty anyway. She's a fiend when it comes to drinking schnapps, so I need to make sure she doesn't overdo it." he said, getting up and walking away as Steve pulled Natasha to her feet and took her into his arms.

"Did I mention that this is my favourite place to be?" she asked.

"You have. On numerous occasions." he replied. They stood hugging one another as the others began the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"4"

He put his hand behind her head.

"3"

She put her hand on the side of his face.

"2"

They leaned in.

"1"

They kissed.

"Happy New Year!" the crowd screamed as husband and wife kissed.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, still in a bit of pain. Updates galore soon, I promise!**

**EDIT: For those curious as to what happened: Me and a friend had stopped at a stop sign and my friend, who was driving looked behind in the back seat looking for a CD he couldn't find. A car came zooming down the hill, but learned at the last minute she had no brakes and smashed into us. It sent us flying into a ditch upside down. Putting all dramatics aside, the medics told us we were lucky to be alive. I suffered a mild concussion, which is wearing off nicely, as well as a broken ankle and bruised ribs. My friend has a gnarly cut running down his face and a broken arm and leg. The woman who crashed into us only suffered mild bruising.**


	8. Funerals

It was January 5. on this day Darcy died in a car accident while visiting family in Idaho. Clint was devastated and refused to leave his room. The Avengers sat outside his room, unsure of what to do.

"I still can't believe it." Tony said, shaking his head. "She was only what, 27?"

"28 in April." Bruce affirmed, scratching his head.

"How's Jane taking it, Thor?" Steve quietly asked.

"She is mighty upset. She's gone to the land of Idaho to grieve with Lady Darcy's family."

Steve had his arm around Natasha, who had been crying. "Clint must be going through hell right now." she said, as Steve rubbed her side.

"Don't worry. When he's ready for it, we'll be there for him."

An hour passed and soon Clint emerged, red eyed, but a lot more calmer.

"How are you, buddy?" Tony asked as the others stood up.

"I'm hanging in." he replied. "I need to get in touch with her parents, get an understanding on the funeral plans.

* * *

The funeral was to be on the 9 in Boise. It was open coffin, so a private viewing took place. Steve and Natasha accompanied Clint when he went in.

"Look at her." he said, looking into the coffin at Darcy's corpse. "She is still so beautiful." he stroked the girl's face and brushed some of her long brown hair out of it.

Steve patted his shoulder. "She would have made an excellent wife, Clint."

He nodded before turning. "I'm going to go get situated in there. Prepare my speech."

"Alright." Natasha said as she hugged him. She let go and he left. Steve and Natasha took this time to view Darcy as well.

"27. Jesus Christ." Steve muttered.

"Makes you think of your own mortality, doesn't it?"

"Makes me think of what would happen if anything happened to us." he replied. "Who'd take care of Annie? Of our coming child?"

Natasha thought for a moment. "I think we could trust Pepper with that. She'd love to have them, if the time came. But now's not the time for that."

He nodded. "Come on, we'd better get back in." He took her hand and exited the viewing room. The funeral commenced, with Darcy's parents, Clint and Jane delivering eulogies. Clint, Steve and Thor assumed pallbearer duty and carried the coffin to the hearse, where it delivered it to the cemetery. A moment f silence was held as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

**Darcy Penelope Lewis**

**July 16, 1985 - January 5, 2013**

The crowd read the simple headstone and soon began to disperse. Natasha, as she walked, turned back to see Clint standing over the grave, alone.

"He needs some time with her alone." Steve said, taking her hand and walking away.

* * *

Not two weeks later, on January 22, Steve received a phone call informing him Peggy Carter had died. Natasha answered the phone, and cried a little herself, but when she told Steve, she was surprised at his reaction. He didn't cry, or get mad. He just fell silent. For the days leading up to the funeral, he did not say a word. This alarmed Natasha, as he shut her and Annie out for a few days. She entered ther home gym, where Steve was punching a bag.

"Your daughter misses you." she said.

He stopped punching and looked at her.

"And so does your wife."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be, you're coping with a loss."

He walked towards her. "Funeral is tomorrow."

"And I'm coming with you. Believe it or not, i'm here for you."

He kissed her forehead. "Where's Annie?"

"Her room. She's hoping you'll start reading her a bedtime story again." she sad, holding out an Arthur book. He took it and began walking out.

"You miss her, don't you?"

He stopped and turned to her. "I- I just wish I could have gave her that dance." and with that, he went to read to Annie.


	9. Promise

Natasha found herself Facebooking with Pepper a week later, with Steve out and Annie at school.

They had been talking about coping with Darcy's death and how Steve coped with Peggy's. The conversation semi ended for awhile until Pepper started again.

_Natasha, you might want to see this._

A link was sent and she clicked on it. Her face fell when she saw it was mission footage from today in Rio and that Steve was there, engaging in a firefight. She grew angry as the video progressed. She slammed the laptop shut.

Later that night, Steve slipped in, trying real hard not to be loud.

"You're home late." Natasha said from behind him. He jumped.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Where did you go today?" she asked, arms folded.

"I..I went fishing." he lied. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.

"How dare you."

"What?"

"You're lying to me. Pepper sent me the Rio mission feed." Steve's shoulders slumped a little, knowing he's been caught.

"Look, I know-"

"When it was just me and you, it was fine. It was fine because we had each others backs. But we agreed when I became pregnant, all of this would stop. You broke that promise."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But this was different. This was HYDRA."

"Steve, that doesn't matter! You have a daughter upstairs asleep. You have a baby boy on the way. You can't-"

"You found out the gender?" he asked. Her eyes went wide, realizing she let it slip.

"Bruce told me at my last scan. He didn't mean to, but-"

"I'm not mad."

She felt relieved for a moment, but immediately changed the subject. "That's not important right now. My point is that you could get yourself killed. And I don't think I could live with that. Please, please promise me this is the last time."

He went over to her and took her in his arms. "I swear on my children, I will not do anymore missions. I just- I just felt like I owed her."

"Peggy?"

She felt him nod his head yes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I understand, Steve. I understand."


	10. Valentine's Day

He kissed her on the cheek when he woke up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, lover."

She smiled as she slowly sat up.

"Made you some breakfast." he said, putting a stand up tray onto the bed, with some tea and toast on it, as well as a card.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm so damn lucky to have you?" she asked.

"Yes. But I like hearing it." he said, kissing her again.

She sighed. "I wonder how Clint is gonna cope. This would have been his and Darcy's first Valentine's Day.

He nodded. He couldn't believe Darcy had been dead for a month now. But he lightly smirked (not because she was dead. Just in case people get confused.)

"Well, I have it on good authority Pepper is going to fix him up with Maria Hill."

"Maria? Really?" she asked. "I don't think I've even seen her smile before."

"Well, I plan to see for myself. What about you."

"Oh, there's no way I'm not checking this out. But first, i'd like to see my daughter."

As if on cue, Annie came in, holding her box of Dora the Explorer valentines she would be handing out to her class. She pulled out one and gave it to her mother.

"Sweetie, I love it." she said, smiling at her.

"We'd better get going, Annie. Don't want to be late." he said, as Annie hustled out.

"I'll be back soon. And when I do, I hope I get to be your valentine."

"Sorry, someone already asked." she joked, waving Annie's valentine in the air, Steve mockingly looking upset. He smiled and left.

* * *

Husband and wife were amongst the group hidden atop the roof, looking at the restaurant below. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Thor and Betty watched as Pepper led Maria in, where Clint was already at the bar.

"Thank Jane again for watching Annie for us tonight, Thor." Natasha said, wrapped in a blanket and seated on a lawn chair. Steve was adamant about keeping her warm and cosy.

"It was her pleasure. She is rather fond of little Anastasia." Thor replied.

"Ssh. They're talking. Pretty soon, Pepper will make up some excuse to leave them alone." Tony stated.

It took 2 minutes for Tony to be right. Pepper jogged out and over to the group. She came onto the roof a moment later.

"Everything's in motion. Now we wait."

For the next hour, the group watched the two eating and talking. They seemed serious for the most part, but on one occasion, Bruce spotted Maria laugh, as well as Clint.

"Steve." Natasha whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, not taking his eyes away from the view.

"I feel him kicking."

Steve whirled around. "Seriously?"

She took his hand under the blanket and put it on her belly. He waited for a kick and soon got one. He smiled largely.

"I think this will suffice as a Valentine's Day gift." he said, kissing her forehead.

"They're leaving." Betty said. Steve returned to the rooftop ledge and watched as Clint and Maria left the restaurant. Clint made a gesture that suggested she stop for a minute. He pulled out a phone and placed a phone call. Moments later, Tony's phone rang. He answered.

"You all can go home now. You plan worked." and with that, the line went dead.

"We've been found out." Tony said. The group soon began disbanding. Steve propped Natasha up and picked her up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready, valentine." she said.

He activated the teleported and they disappeared into the night.


	11. Wet Bed

It was the first night of February, and Steve and Natasha slept, entangled in the others embrace. The door to their room opened and Annie stood at the end of the bed.

"Daddy?"

Steve slowly started to move. "Annie, it's very late. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I made a spill."

Steve opened an eye. Natasha was still asleep, but responded.

"She wet the bed. Ill sort this."

"Don't. Move." Steve said, kissing her forehead. He got out of bed as Natasha latched herself onto Steve's vacant pillow. He took Annie's hand and walked out to her room. Steve observed the bed. He bent down to meet Annie at eye level.

"Now what did we say about drinking too much water before bed?" he asked.

"Daddy mad?"

"No, sweetie. I'm not mad. Let's get these sheets off."

* * *

He placed the wet sheets into the washer as Annie changed into new pyjamas.

"Alright, let's get you back to sleep." he picked her up and carried to her room, setting her down in the bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart." he said, kissing her forehead before turning off the light and shutting the door.

He returned to his room and got back into bed, Natasha releasing her grip on the pillow and attaching it to Steve.

"We missed you."

"I was gone 20 minutes." he replied, shutting his eyes.

"Still too long." Steve smiled and drifted back to sleep.


	12. Principal's Office

"I wonder what's the problem." Steve said as he and Natasha drove to Annie's school.

"I hope she's not in trouble or something." Natasha replied as their minivan pulled into the parking lot of the school. Steve parked and immediately went over to open Natasha's door for her.

"Steve, I'm give months. I'm not totally incapable of everyday things yet."

"It's still acceptable to be a gentleman, right?" Steve teased. Natasha stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, thank you for coming."

"No problem." Steve said, as he and Natasha sat down.

"There was an incident today where Annie threw a block at a fellow student's head."

"Oh no." Natasha said, surprised.

"It hit the boy in the head."

"That's not like her." Steve said.

"Is the boy alright?" Natasha asked.

"He has a small bruise on his head, but he'll be fine. We put Annie in time out and she's going to be there for the rest of the day."

"She's apologized, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Well, than shouldn't that suffice? She shouldn't be isolated from her classmates."

"I suppose."

"Would we be able to talk to her?" Natasha asked.

"Of course." the principal said, activating the intercom. "Anastasia Rogers, please come to the office."

A few minutes later, Miss Kilger came in, Annie right behind.

"Annie. Come here." Steve said, in a casual sternness.

Annie slowly walked to him. Natasha pulled her onto her lap.

"Annie, why did you throw a block at someone?"

Annie squirmed slightly. "I dunno."

"Annie, it isn't nice. You may have apologized, but it still doesn't mean what you did was right. You understand, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, daddy." Natasha kissed the top of her head.

"Alright. Principal Michaels said you're no longer in time out, so go on back to class." Annie jumped off Natasha's lap and left with Miss Kilger.

"Thank you for coming in."

"You're welcome. Come on, Nat."

* * *

"At least Annie learned her lesson." Natasha said as they walked into their house.

"She's a smart girl. She learns fast." Steve remarked. "So hopefully that's the last time we- Maria?"

Natasha turned when Steve saw that and saw Maria Hill sitting on the stairs. Her eyes were red.

"I'm so sorry for busting in here. I'm just confused."

Natasha sat down beside her while Steve shut the door. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Clint, we were doing well. I'm pretty sure this'll break that."

"Did something happen?" Steve asked.

Maria looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

Natasha looked to Steve, shocked. Steve went wide eyed.

"How far along are you?"

"About 3 weeks. And before you ask, it is Clint's."

"Wasn't thinking otherwise."

"Why do you think Clint would not like this?" Natasha asked

"I don't know. He might still want to be a free spirit. Not being held back by a kid."

"You don't know until you find out." Steve said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Clint will be here in a second." Steve said. Maria looked scared. Clint appeared immediately, having teleported.

"What's wrong? Maria? Why are you here?"

Maria swallowed and looked at Natasha, who signalled her to go talk to him. Maria stood up.

"Clint, you know that night after we went to that concert?"

"Yes, we have some "fun", if you know what I mean." he replied, jokingly, looking around to Steve and Natasha.

"Well, it turns out there is a surprise on the way due to that." she said. Clint turned to her.

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes, I am."

Clint was shocked. "Well, this certainly is a surprise."

"I know. I would understand if you-"

"No, no. I am going to pull a page out of the Steve Rogers book." Clint bent down and took her hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

Maria looked surprised. "Clint, I- yes. Yes I will."

Clint stood up and hugged her. Steve and Natasha smiled.

"Sorry, guys. Time for me and Maria to have some privacy." with that, he activated his teleported and he and Maria were gone.

"That was nice." Steve said.

"Reminds me of your proposal. Except it was hundreds of times more awesome."

"Indeed it was. Come on, Annie comes home in two hours, I want to spend some time with my wife before then." he replied, scooping her up into his arms and ascending the stairs.


	13. Heartbreak

"**STEVE!**"

The scream caused him to bolt upstairs into the bathroom to find his wife on the toilet, blood streaming out fast.

"Oh my god, Nat, what happened?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Let me call Bruce, he'll know what to do!" he ran outside for a moment to call the doctor. He return moments later with some towels.

"I'm losing him, aren't I?"

"We're not going to let that happen, are we?" he asked, with determination in his voice. The doctor appeared before them seconds later.

"When did this start?" he demanded, kneeling down in front of her.

"5 minutes ago, I sat down to pee when it just...oh god!"

"Calm down. Steve, ill need some space."

Steve looked to Natasha, who fearfully nodded. He exited and went to sit on their bed. Seconds later, Annie came into his room.

"Daddy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just go to sleep, ok?"

"I'm scared. Is mommy going to be alright?"

Steve pulled her into his lap. "Of course, sweetheart. Mommy is a strong woman. Now lay down here and go to sleep."

The girl nodded and curled up in a ball on their bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A painful 45 minutes crawled by, and nothing. Steve took to watching his daughter sleep, and momentarily smiled. Soon, Bruce entered.

"Bruce. Is she alright? Is the baby?"

Bruce looked beat. "Im sorry, Steve. I'm so, so sorry. If its alright, I'll stay on your couch tonight and check on her in the morning, but...I'm afraid he's gone."

Steve's heart broke. "O-of course Bruce. You're more than welcome."

Bruce turned away from him and headed downstairs, attempting to hide the tears threatening to fall. Steve slowly entered the bathroom, where a scarily silent Natasha sat on the floor, looking absolutely devastated, but no tears fell.

He slowly lowered now and nudged her arm, but she shook him off. He tried again, same result. Finally, he put his arms around her, without her shaking him off.

"Let's get this blood cleared off." he said softly, removing her shirt, her effortlessly assisting. He pulled off all articles of clothing and gently lifted her into the bathtub, where he ran the shower to clean her off. She sat there, blank faced the entire time. He turned it off and towelled her off, before placing on new clothes and carrying her out of the room and to their bedroom. But when he entered, he remembered Annie still laying there.

He swallowed. "Let's sleep in the guest room. I don't want her to see you like this."

He carried her down the hall and into the guest room, gently laying her down on the bed. The moment he lay down beside her, she latched onto him and began bawling her eyes out. He did the same.

"You must hate me. I lost our son!" she wailed.

"Not at all, I'd never hate you."

"I should have been more careful. If I were, we would still be happy."

"And we will. In time. But now, calm your tears, and rest. You had a horrifying ordeal tonight."

She cried extensively for another hour before she drifted to sleep, Steve silently crying throughout the night.

A/N, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This was a persistent request from someone who will not be named. If anyone can guess, I'll let them know. Please don't hate me!


	14. Second Chance

Natasha fell deep into a quiet depression. She'd sit alone, looking out a window aimlessly. Steve saw this start to affect Annie, so he asked Pepper and Tony to watch her for awhile. They swiftly accepted. This went on for two weeks. Today he found her sitting in a wicker chair in the nursery they built for the child they lost. In her lap was a teddy bear they had bought. He stood in the doorway, dressed in his Captain America outfit.

"Natasha. Please. Say something." he pleaded. She sat mute. He sighed and slowly approached her.

"I know you're heartbroken. But you need to snap out of this. Your daughter misses you. I miss you. Where did my strong Natty go?" No response. He hung his head low, disheartened.

"Fury's forced me into a search and rescue mission. I have to go. Thor is coming to watch you." Nothing. "I should be back later tonight. I...I love you." he said, giving her a quick kiss and leaving, not noticing the woman turn to him, a sad look on her face.

Steve stood outside and waited for his pickup. Thor appeared, along with Jane.

"Lord Steven, we are here to attend to Lady Natasha."

"How is she, Steve?" Jane asked. Steve exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"She hasn't said anything since that night. It scaring me. It's scaring Annie. She called last night to talk to her, but Natasha was still in a haze. She thinks she doesn't love her anymore."

"I will try with all my might to get thy Lady to speak."

"Thank you, Thor." A truck driven by Agent Hill arrived. Steve got in.

"How are you?" Hill asked.

"I'm holding up. Nat on the other hand-"

"Clint told me. He's never seen her like this."

"I don't think anyone has. I hope she'll break out of it." he replied, as the truck drove off.

* * *

Steve was running fast, as the water began filling into the town in lower Florida, decimating homes left and right. He found one overturned, and through a window, he saw a woman. He ran to it and pulled her out.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed."

"It's alright, ma'am, you're safe."

"I'm in labour. My baby, it's coming!"

Steve panicked and kneeled down, sitting his mask and shield down. "Ok, just breathe, ok? Can you do that?"

The woman complied before crying again. "It hurts so much!"

"One more push, I see a head."

The woman exerted all her strength and the baby came out. Steve cradled it.

"What is it? Boy? Girl?"

"It's a boy." he replied, semi sad. This could have been him in a few months.

"Oh god." the woman said. "Oh god, it hurts."

"It's alright now, I have medics on the way."

"No time. I'm slipping."

"You can't. Your son."

"Promise me you'll care for him. Promise me."

Steve stood looking at her, stunned. "I promise."

The woman smiled briefly before breathing out one last time and laying flat. The medical team arrived and affirmed she had died. The baby began crying and Steve took one of the clothes the team had and wiped the child clean. As he wrapped it in a towel, he looked at it carefully and saw it had deep blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. He smiled a little.

"Hey little guy. Welcome to the world." the child gurgled a bit. Steve pressed his communicator.

"Hill, I need transport, stat."

"On it, Steve."

* * *

On the flight back he called Thor and Jane and told them they could head out, he'd be back in an hour. With his shield on his back and the baby in his arms, he slowly entered the house.

Thor and Jane had gone, with Natasha still in the nursery, Steve guessed. "Nat? I'm home." he called, to no response. He rested the baby on the couch and took off his shield and jacket. He picked the sleeping boy back up and climbed up the stairs. He did indeed find her in the nursery, still sitting in the wicker chair looking at the crib and still holding the teddy bear.

"Nat." he said. No response. "Nat, look at me." No response. He waited a moment before resuming. "At least say hello to our guest."

Natasha slowly turned to him, disinterested at first, but soon her eyes went wide when she saw the baby.

"He was born today." Steve said, smiling a little. "His mother died, and now he needs a home." Natasha sat, still wide eyed. "Would you like to hold him?" Steve asked. She looked at him as he walked to her, handing her the child, to which she cradled in her arms. The boy opened his eyes and smiled at her, resulting in Natasha letting out a laugh of joy. Steve smiled and kissed her head. "What should we name him?"

Natasha thought for a moment. "How about James?"

Steve looked at her and beamed. "That's perfect. James Abraham."

"James Abraham Rogers." Natasha said. "I love him." she added, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Welcome back, my love."


	15. Pool Party

"She's very attached to little James, huh?" Clint asked as he and Steve manned the barbecue. Steve turned to look at his wife, who was sitting on a lawn chair near the pool with Annie on her lap and James in her arms. He smiled.

"She hasn't been able to not hold him since I brought him home. He's like a drug, she's addicted to him." he replied, flipping a burger. Pepper proceeded to sit down next to Natasha.

"Can't say I blame her, after-" Clint began, Steve looking at him. "Nevermind."

"How's Maria doing?"

"She's 2 months along now. She's finally begun planning when she leaves for maternity leave."

"That's good. Don't want her overexerting herself."

"That's a given. Can I slap this chicken on now?"

"Yup, just let me take off these hot dogs. Tony, can you bring these inside?"

Tony complied and took the plate full of hot dogs into the house. "Clint, do you mind taking over? I'd like to spend some time with my wife."

"On it." Clint said, snatching up the spatula and assuming the grill duty. Steve took a plate of burgers over with him, Pepper excusing herself.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Annie accepted one. "Maybe in a minute." Natasha replied. Steve nodded and set the plate down underneath his chair. Natasha turned her attention back to James and nuzzled her head against his.

"Can I hold him?" Steve asked.

Natasha hesitantly complied and Steve took James into his arms. The child remained asleep the entire time.

"He's cute, isn't he?" he said.

"Adorable." Natasha replied, transfixed on the two men in her life. Annie began playing with her mother's hands. Natasha smiled down at her.

Steve sniffed. "Smells like he needs changing."

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed, standing up. Steve handed the baby to his mother and she walked the child in the house. A moment later, everyone heard a yell.

"THOR, NO!" Tony exclaimed, as he and Thor came outside, the god holding onto the billionaire.

"CANNONBALL!" he boomed, jumping into the pool, spawning essentially a tidal wave and soaking everyone around them, including Steve, Annie, Pepper and Clint.

"MY CLOTHES!" Tony whined.

"MY CHICKEN!" Clint sounded off.

Bruce was standing on the unaffected side of the pool. "That's too funny."

"Is it? How about this?" Tony said, pulling the scientist into the pool. Natasha returned from the house, with James in her arms.

"I don't want to ask." she said, standing at Steve's side. He chuckled as Clint dived in.


	16. Birthday Independence

It had been 5 months since Steve brought James home. And with Steve's birthday today, he decided to not make a big deal of it and spend it with his family. He'd meet up with the others at the Independence Day ceremony.

"Annie, could you get me the spatula in the drawer?" Natasha asked as Steve entered the kitchen. "Morning."

"Hey you. No peeking at your cake, Annie wants it to be a surprise."

"No problem. How are you doing, Annie?"

"Good, daddy." Steve smiled and turned to James, who was sitting in his high chair. Steve went to the cupboard and got some baby food. "Is little James hungry?" he asked his son, the child absentmindedly sucking on his fingers. Steve opened the jar and began spoon feeding James.

"Wonder if he's eating those soft cookies we got." Natasha said. Steve looked at the table to see a cookie smashed into little pieces.

"It appears he likes using them for sport."

"Ok, keep your eyes closed. We're putting the cake into the fridge."

Steve complied, rather amused. "Alright, it's in. I'm going to get James and Annie ready, you go get your shower. Tony says it starts at one" she said, picking James up and leading the children to their rooms. Steve headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Natasha pushed the stroller along the sidewalk as Steve carried Annie.

"Where did Stark say he would be at?"

"He said near the Monument. Ah, there's Bruce." she guided the stroller over to the scientist, who smiled as they arrived.

"Finally. The fun can begin." he joked, smiling down at James. Tony appeared with Clint and Thor.

"Steven. You've made it. Time for you to strut your stuff."

"What?"

"We entered us men up for a remake of The Full Monty. We got to practice." he replied, dragging Steve off.

The rest of the day consisted of barbecues, face painting and other activities that Natasha and the children took part in. By mid afternoon, the men did their Full Monty routine, which was widely acclaimed by the female attendees. Natasha ran up on stage when it ended and kissed Steve to establish he was not to be flirted with. The night drew to a close with a fireworks display. Steve and Natasha sat on a blanket with James and Annie asleep, James cradled in his mother's arms.

"They really went all out this year." Steve commented.

"They sure did." she looked at him. "Happy birthday, Steve." he smiled and they kissed as the sky lit up red white and blue.


	17. Vacation

"Tony's teleporter really comes in handy for these sort of vacations." Natasha remarked as she made Annie a sandwich during their picnic at the Grand Canyon. It was the 19th of July.

"It sure does. We can be in New Zealand in a second." Steve replied, feeding James some mushed peas. Natasha's phone buzzed with a text.

"Oh no." she said.

"What is it?" Steve asked, looking at her,

"Betty's dad Thaddeus died. Heart attack."

Steve shook his head. "May not have liked Bruce too much, but he was a good man."

"That he was. Betty's a bit broken up at the moment."

"At least Bruce is there for her."

Natasha nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed and looked up. "It might rain soon. We should probably get that picture of us here before it does.

Steve nodded and stood up. "Annie, pick a place for our picture, will you?"

Annie nodded and ran off towards the canyon, selecting one near the edge. Natasha took James into her arms as Steve set up the camera.

"Alright, timer is set for ten seconds, take your positions." He ran to stand next to Natasha, who held Jack in her arms, and Annie stood in the middle front of them. The flash went and captured the sweet moment of Steve giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek, her blossoming a spectacular smile.

A/N A grand shout out to all the readers who encouraged me to keep doing what I love. I got wore down for a bit, but y'all perked me back up. Glad to continue writing for you.


	18. Annie's Birthday

July 22 was an important date for the Rogers family. it was Annie's 6th birthday. Their yard was amuck with playing children, with a hord of parents supervising. Tony and Clint were the only other Avengers there, as Thor and Bruce were not able to attend. James was asleep in his father's arms.

"6 years old. Man oh man." Clint exclaimed, watching Annie play with a girl they believed name was Danielle.

"She's growing up fast, that for sure." Natasha lamented, smiling down at little James.

"How's Maria doing, Clint?" Tony asked, sipping some cola.

"We have a due date."

"Do tell." Natasha said.

"October 31. Halloween."

"That proves it. This baby is the spawn of Satan."

"Hey, don't talk about my daughter that way." Clint scolded.

"You learned the sex? Congrats!" Steve said.

"And when do you plan to take Maria as your own?" Tony asked.

"Oh, were already married."

"What?" Natasha asked. "When?"

"The day after she told me she was pregnant. Sorry for not telling you, we sorta Vegas'd it."

"B-but I called dibs on best man." Tony whined.

"Again, sorry."

Natasha nodded. "I'd say it's time for cake."

"Let me take care of that." Steve said, handing James to her, to which she cuddled. He signalled to a dad named Keith and they went in to prepare the cake. Moments later the crowd was singing happy birthday and watched as Annie blew out the candles. Her parents smiled as she ate a slice.

"Let's go put James in his crib." Steve said. Natasha nodded.

They went to his room and rested him into his crib. she smiled down at him.

"Look at him. He's so perfect."

"He is. He's a little angel."

"He's a miracle." Natasha replied. Steve nodded solemnly.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." Natasha turned and took his hand and left their child to sleep.


	19. Cancer Scare

"Steve." Natasha said quietly, as Steve washed his face, getting ready for bed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"While I was getting dressed, I found...I found a lump."

Steve turned to her, startled. He knew what was scaring her about it.

"Do you think it's cancerous?"

"I don't know. I don't know. But I am very scared, Steve."

Steve walked to her and pulled her into his embrace. "It's alright. It's alright. We'll go to the hospital right now, get it checked out. Ok?"

She nodded.

"I'll go get your coat."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital moments later. Ten minutes passed and finally a Dr. Bernadette Simpkins entered the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Rogers. You have a breast lump, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, Dr."

"Ok. Which breast is it located?"

"This one." she replied, pointing to her left breast.

"Would you mind if I felt it. In order to determine the possibilities."

Natasha nodded and Dr. Simpkins put her hand up Natasha's tank top and squeezed Natasha's breast. She smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Rogers, your lump is not at all cancerous."

Steve exhaled a breathe of relief. "Thank god."

"It is a harmless cyst. Fluid buildup. Allow me to drain it."

Dr. Simpkins produced a needle and lightly poked the cyst, resulting in it deflating.

"That should be gone by morning."

"Thank you doctor." Natasha said, a bit tearful.

* * *

They laid in bed, silently. Natasha had her back up against the backboard.

"Close call, huh?"

"You could say that again." Steve said, wrapping his arms around his wife. He nuzzled his head against her's. "I don't like to think of anything bad happening to my Natty.."

"This made me realize that we don't have a will. Who will take care of Annie and James in the event of our deaths?"

"Let's not think of that right now. Not for awhile. Let's go to sleep."

Natasha nodded and sunk down onto the bed. Steve still held onto her, so Natasha wrapped herself around him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	20. School Supplies

Steve pushed the trolley around as Annie ran down the halls. They were in a Staples store shopping for Annie's first grade supplies.

"Annie, what did mommy say? No running in the store." Steve said. Annie stopped as Natasha came walking towards him.

"How about this bag, Annie?" she said, showing her a Hunger Games backpack. Annie nodded, so Natasha put the bag in the trolley.

"Oh, don't let James sucks on that." she said, removing a ruler from her baby's mouth. She wiped it off with her shirt and put it back in the cart.

"Alright, Annie, look for a good-" she turned to find her gone. "Steve, where's Annie?"

Steve looked around. "Shit." he said.

"You take the north. Ill take the south." she said, and they split off, Natasha taking James with her.

Steve scanned the aisles, hoping she was down one. As he approached the desks, he spotted her spinning around in a swivel chair. He let out a relieved sigh and went over to collect her.

"Annie!" he called. The girl stopped spinning. "Annie, don't run off on us like that. Always have me or mommy with you."

Natasha approached and looked extremely relieved. "Annie, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, mommy." she replied, upset. Natasha dropped her aprahensive tone. "I'm just glad you're alright." she said, giving her a hug. Steve smiled at the sight.

"Alright then, anything left on the list?" Natasha asked.

"It appears only paper is left."

"Let's go." and they resumed shopping.


	21. Honey

"I think Annie would have loved to be here." Natasha said as she, Steve and James walked through a block party.

"Yeah, well, that darn school keeps her busy." he joked. She rolled her eyes in amusement. They walked pass a booth that was distributing honey.

"This looks good." she said and accepted a sample. She rubbed it around her mouth and mmm'd.

"This is so good." she said. Jack held up his hands from his stroller. "Looks like little James wants some." she rubbed a fingerful into his mouth as she picked him up. She smiled as he licked his lips. She smelled the air.

"Phew, someone needs changing." Steve joked as Natasha held James out from her playfully. Out of nowhere, someone from behind them ran up and snatched James away from her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"JAMES!" she bellowed as Steve gave chase.

"Stop right now you son of a bitch!" he yelled. The man didnt stop and hopped onto an already active motorcycle. Steve tripped and fell as it raced off. He looked up and saw the license.

"DS9-11W"

He slammed his fist on the ground and stood up. He turned back to his wife, who saw he was unsuccessful and began to sob.

* * *

"I WANT MY SON BACK." she demanded as SHIELD agents covered the party. Fury wiped the spit off his face. "We are waiting for the license to come back.

"Fury, if anything happens to my little James, ill kill his abducter. Ill kill you and everyone who stands in my way!"

Steve walked to her clad in his Captain America outfit. "We'll find him. If these guys don't, I will."

Natasha wiped her eyes. "How's Annie?"

"Pep has her. Stark and Thor are canvassing the area as we speak. Clint and Bruce are also searching. All we need is-"

"License plate is complete!" an agent called. Fury, Steve Nd Natasha ran to him.

"Registered to a Simon Keating, scientist with SHIELD. Address is-"

"I have the address." Steve said. "I'm going."

"Not without me." Natasha said. "Let me get changed."

* * *

They approached the building, Natasha having changed into her old SHIELD catsuit. She looked at Steve.

"Take off your mask. I want them to know who they messed with."

Steve complied. Natasha's cockiness was soon taken over by her motherly instinct.

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

Steve didnt answer. He turned and kicked down the door. It was a massive lab and a scientist jumped in surprise.

"You have about 5 seconds to tell me where my son is before my fist is rammed down your throat." Steve said, as Natasha flanked him, both with intense anger on their faces.

"It's not as it seems. It-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Natasha yelled, scaring the man furthur.

"He's right over there, in that crib." he said, pointing behind them. Natasha raced over and picked her son up, cradling him in her arms. Steve smiled at the reunion of mother and son, but turned back to Keating, looking furious.

"You have some explaining to do before I send your ass to prison."

Keating swallowed. "You- you fed him honey. He can't eat that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it was the quirk I gave him." Keating stammered out. Natasha looked at him. Steve's expression turned to confusion.

"Gave him? What are you saying?"

Keating cleared his throat. "When your wife, the Black Widow, miscarriaged, it left you without a son. When Lydia Murtaugh died, it left James here without parents. So, in an effort to unite these two events, I altered the DNA of baby James in Lydia's woom. Altering his DNA made him strong enough to survive the birthing. But poor Lydia would have died either way. If I didn't do what I did, James would have died as well. So when the flood happened, I made sure Fury sent you out to encounter her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying James is your child. Biologically. As a medical scientist with SHIELD, I extracted a bit of your blood and a bit of Natasha's blood to inject in. With this, I had to add a weakness, so an allergy seemed logical. I made James deathly allergic to honey. I panicked when I saw you give him some. I needed to give him a shot to prevent him from dying. The way I did it wasn't exactly pleasant, but like I said. I panicked."

Steve and Natasha were floored. Natasha walked over to them.

"James is of my blood?"

"Yes. You and Steve here are his legit parents. His genetics, morals, etc will be from you. Miss Murtaugh would have died anyway, so he may as well have had someone to go to."

Natasha smiled and nuzzled her head against James's. Steve wrapped his arm around her and looked down on his son.

"I am sorry." Keating said.

"You did it for the right reason." Natasha said.

"Just don't give him honey next time."

"Thank you, Simon." Steve said, and led his wife and son out of the lab.


	22. Fact of Life

"Daddy, what is died?" Annie asked early October. Steve, Natasha, Annie and James were in the living room, watching television.

"What?" he asked.

"Died. Mr. Talley told us Melody wasn't there today because her daddy died. What does that mean?"

Steve looked at Natasha, who looked slightly solemn. He sighed and turned to fully face Annie while Natasha turned off the TV.

"Well, died means to die. When someone dies, it means they are no longer able to talk, for example. Or walk. It's like sleeping forever."

"That doesn't sound fun." Annie replied.

"It isn't." Natasha added. "You can no longer see your loved ones."

"Is that where Aunt Darcy went?"

"Yes, that's where Aunt Darcy went, unfortunately." Steve nodded.

"Will you died?"

Steve didn't know how to answer. He looked at Natasha, who nodded slowly.

"Yes, sweetheart, one day. As will mommy."

"I don't want you to!" she exclaimed, hugging onto her dad. He patted her back.

"I know honey, but it won't be for a very long time. Don't worry."

"Ok." she said.

"Now you know."

"Can we watch Arthur now?" she asked. He smiled and changed the channel. Natasha rested James in his crib and nudged Steve motioning for him to go into the kitchen with her.

"That was awkward." she said.

"You said it. I guess it's best she learn early as possible. Don't want her walking on the edge of danger."

"Like some people I know." she said with a playful grin.

He chuckled. "You're still not over San Diego, huh?"

"Not one bit. Not only did you run onto an exploding boat, which is why I was mad, you allowed yourself to be swallowed up by the crowds at Comic Con. It took me hours to find you."

"Yup. Had to dress up as that Rorschach fellow from Watchmen to escape."

She laughed.

"And you made a very sexy Judge Dredd."

"I am the law." she quipped and kissed her husband.


	23. Labour

"So Maria's in the hospital. She's due at anytime now." Natasha said, hanging up the phone and finishing off her costume. This year Annie was Cinderella and Steve was a pirate. Natasha decided to be a kangaroo so she could put James in her pouch.

"James safe in there?" Steve asked.

"Safe and secure. Also asleep." she said.

"Alright, let's go." Steve said.

* * *

They spent an hour and a half going house to house, filling Annie's bag with treats.

"After they reached the last house on the block and the owner gave them Cheetos, they headed home. Annie went straight up to bed and Natasha went to put James in his crib. Steve took off his costume and noticed an unanswered message, so he pressed playback.

_"Guys, it's Clint. Maria went into labour, everyone is here, so it would be great if you'd come as well. Gotta go, this is exciting!"_

"Natasha!" he yelled. She came down, costume off.

"Ssh, not so loud! What is-"

"Maria's gone into labour." Steve said. Natasha's eyes went wide. "JARVIS, watch the kids." She latched onto Steve and pressed the teleporter for him.

* * *

They arrived in the hospital seconds later, with Tony and Betty there to greet them.

"How is she?" Natasha asked, letting go of Steve.

"She's a healthy baby." Betty said.

"Clint's over the moon. Come, we'll bring you to him." Tony said, leading them to Maria's room. Clint was at her side, with Maria holding the pink bundle. They looked as they entered.

"Clint. Congratulations." Steve said. Clint smiled.

"Meet Denise Darcy Barton, guys." Maria whispered. Natasha looked at Clint.

"Darcy? After-"

Clint nodded. Maria smiled at him. Steve and Natasha took a seat and started talking to the new parents,


	24. Memorial Day

Natasha sat with the other war wives at Arlington. James was bundled up in her arms and Annie sat to her left. Steve was standing with other veterans, some he knew from World War II. Tony, Bruce and Fury were also present.

As the ceremony drew to a close, Steve provided an address. He spoke of his days in the war and a brief touch of the battles he partook in when he came to the future. He closed with a reding of Semper Fidelis. Natasha smiled as he walked back to his position. Two rows of five soldiers then shot ceremonial shots into the air and closed the ceremony.

During a private gathering for the veterans, Natasha noticed Steve was not present. She set down the piece of cake she was eating and turned to Bruce.

"Bruce, do you mind watching the kids for a minute?"

"Of course." he said. He took James into his arms and asked Annie to have a seat. Natasha walked out of the building into the massive graveyard. Using her eagle eyes, she spotted Steve far off in the distance, standing in front of a grave.

"This is quite the workout walking here." she said as she approached him. He gave her a soft smile before turning back to the grave.

"How old would he have been?" she asked.

"He was a year older than me, so 96."

"96. And I'm not even 80 yet."

"You look great for 77." he said. She smiled. It faded a minute later.

"It still hurts, huh?"

He nodded. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss him. He was my best friend."

She rubbed his shoulder. "I know you do."

He turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I can take solace in the fact I have you and the kids."

"And we always will be there." she replied, kissing him.

"Come on, there's people back at the gathering that want to see you." she said, taking Steve's hand and leading him away from the grave, marked "James "Bucky" Barnes".


	25. Bedtime Story

Steve sat down on the wooden chair placed in Annie's room. He was tucking her in and was prepping to read her a bedtime story.

"Alright, sweetheart. This one is called "A Home for Caspian"." he cleared his throat and opened the book.

_After searching all day for a home, Caspian finally gave up and sat on a stone by the roadway in despair._

_"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. "Its raining every day, I need somewhere to stay." Oh dear! What a mess._

_"What's a mess, what's a mess?" a voice asked grumpily. "I don't like messes."_

_An old lady was walking down the road and she stopped by him and asked again, "Where is the mess?"_

_"There isn't any mess." "I was -"_

_"You said there was a mess." Don't say things if they're not true," She said sternly._

_Caspian sighed._

_"Well, I'm waiting,- What's your problem?"_

_"I'm looking for a home." "I have nowhere to stay."_

_"Where's your mother?"_

_"I'm an orphan and I was sent out to make my way in the world." "I don't seem to be doing much good at the moment."_

_The old lady looked at him and then started walking off. Caspian sighed again._

_She walked a little way and then stopped. "You can come home with me, if you like." "I need a young lad to help me at home." "My old bones can't work like they used to."_

_Caspian stared at her in amazement. "You really mean it, lady?" "I can stay with you, truly?"_

_"Of course I mean it." If I said things I don't mean, I'll end up in trouble, won't I?" "Now, come along."_

_And so, Caspian found a home and the old lady whose name was Mrs. Thane grew very fond of him and looked after him very well, for he was a good boy. In turn he worked hard for her and never forgot how she had so kindly given him a home to live in._

Steve closed the book and looked at his sleeping daughter. He smiled and stood up, turning off the light as he did.

He entered his bedroom, where his wife Natasha was sleeping. He slid under the covers beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. She moaned a sigh of pleasure.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" she asked.

Steve smiled. "Ok." he whispered. "This is the story of the most beautiful redhead in the world..."


	26. Anniversary

Steve and Natasha walked through the cold snowy night. Natasha had her hands in a white woollen muff that Steve bought her to keep her warm.

"Tonight was fantastic." she said, leaning close to her husband. "The food, the dancing. Everything."

"I'm glad. I hate to disappoint you." he replied.

"You know you can never do that."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Well, Annie and James are with Tony for the night. Anything else you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to have some fun with my husband, if you know what I mean." Steve turned to her and they made eye contact.

"Happy anniversary, Nat." he said, placing his hand on her cheek. She smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Steve." she leaned in closer and Steve kissed her on the lips.


	27. Toasting the New Year

The Avengers, along with their respected partners, were seated around a dinner table in anticipation of the coming new year.

Tony stood up, wine glass in hand. He picked up a spoon and tapped his glass with it.

"I'd like the attention of this party."

"When do you not?" Clint joked. Maria chuckled beside him.

"Ha ha. In all seriousness though, by tomorrow, another year would have past. Another year of saving the earth, another year of idiotic baddies, and especially another year of me grading the front page."

Natasha rolled her eyes. Steve smiled at her.

"In the year 2013, news such as the Korean peace crisis occurred. Pope Benedict resigned. Justin Bieber peed into a bucket. Definitely a highlightable year."

A small laugh echoed through the group.

"We had the great fortune of welcoming some new members to our family: James Rogers and Denise Barton."

Natasha smiled at her husband at the mention of James. They went through a heartbreaking situation in order for them to have him, but they were thankful everyday for him.

Tony turned more serious. "And unfortunately, we had to say goodbye to some good friends. Darcy Lewis."

Clint looked down at the ground. Maria rubbed his arm in comfort.

"Peggy Carter."

Steve nodded solemnly, Natasha giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thaddeus Ross."

Bruce wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulders.

"And our friend and director Nick Fury."

This sank into everyone. Not one week before on Christmas Eve, Nick Fury was killed in an assassination. He wasn't especially the most well liked man, but he did what he thought was for the greater good.

Tony breathed in and continued. "But come tomorrow, come 2014, there will be 365 more moments of enjoyment to be had. 365 new days to explore our lives. I don't know about you, but I can't wait. To 2014." he said, raising his glass.

"To 2014." the group repeated, drinking the wine in the glasses.

Natahs did not drink. She set her cup down and looked at her husband.

"I can't wait either. To spend a new year with you, Annie, James...and the new one."

Steve looked at her. "Nat. Are you-?"

She nodded. Steve broke out a massive smile. He planted a massive kiss on her lips as the clock struck midnight.


	28. Moving

"Natasha, what's one place you would love to live in?" Steve asked his wife, who had her head rested on his leg while she lay on her back, reading a book.

"Somewhere warm. Maybe California."

"Any particular part of California?"

"Maybe the valley. Close to LA."

"Well, how about we move there?"

She sat up to look at him. "What's spurring this on?"

Steve shrugged. "Change of scenery, I suppose. Raise the kids in a new environment."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A week. And I really think it's a good idea. I love D.C., but we've been here for 7 years. And with the political hubbub going on, I want to go to an area where it's not a major issue."

"Somewhere we can live in privacy." she added.

"Well? What do you say?"

Natasha thought to herself. She glanced around their home. The house they owned for 7 years. Her gaze went from the ceiling to the wood floor. She rubbed her still thin belly before looking at her husband and kissed him.

"When do we start packing?" she asked against his lips. He smiled.

_fin_


End file.
